


Piano Lessons.

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, High School, Pianist Laito Sakamaki, Piano, Piano Sex, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The song you were supposed to be playing was a piece by Erik Satie but with how nervous you were you couldn't concentrate very much on hitting the correct keys in the right order. Why are you nervous you may ask? Because your piano tutor was none other than Laito Sakamaki, an extremely handsome male with a history of womanizing and not to mention your current crush.





	Piano Lessons.

You bit your lip as you glanced continuously between your sheet music and hands that were quickly playing over the keys of the piano. The song you were supposed to be playing was a piece by Erik Satie but with how nervous you were you couldn't concentrate very much on hitting the correct keys in the right order.

Why are you nervous you may ask? Because your piano tutor was none other than Laito Sakamaki, an extremely handsome male with a history of womanizing and not to mention your current crush. Despite his image, Laito was an extremely talented piano player, which is why he is now tutoring you, and you couldn't help but be attracted to that. You always had a thing for men who were good at music, this triplet was no different, but having Laito tutor you was not at all planned. In fact you didn't think Laito even knew who were before tutoring. Though you weren't about to complain about it either.

Now in your defence you had been complaining about needing a piano tutor to your mother on the phone while leaving your music class when Laito overheard and immediately agreed to tutor you. You weren't even aware Laito was anywhere near you; let alone listening to your conversation. So when Laito, so rudely might I add, took your phone and talked to your mother about tutoring you were beyond confused but couldn't turn down the offer seeing as you needed to have this piece down in order to pass your final. A couple of hours after school with the redhead couldn't hurt her right?

"You missed the G note in the first octave, beautiful."

Your fingers stopped completely as you heard Laito speak, you hadn't heard him for most of the session except for when he corrected you or made comments about your body, so you assumed you were doing okay. It was easy to say you were attractive but with Laito's reputation you simply ignored his comments.

Laito walked over to you were sat on the cushioned bench and leaned over you. "Watch carefully." He said reaching his arms out and hovering his hands over the keys. "Four-G, Fifth-B, Fifth-D, F-Sharp." He said as he slowly played his fingers across the piano keys. You nodded as as Laito stepped back to watch you attempt to get it correct. You began to play the keys the way Laito had shown you but stumbled on the G note twice. You glared down at the key you had hit and aggressively hit it over and over again until you finally slammed the fallboard down as to hide the key you had been aggressive towards.

"Woah there~! Show mercy to the piano." Laito chuckled walking over to where you were sitting with your head in your hands. "I think you need to just relax, beautiful. You're so tense." He said placing his hands on your shoulders and giving them a slight squeeze. You shake your head in your hands and feel Laito remove his hands from your shoulders. You hear shuffling and peek through your fingers to see Laito closing the lid to the piano before walking back to you. "And we don't need anyone coming in to disturb our next lesson right?" He said leaning his head down so his mouth was near her ear. You lifted your head out of your hands and abruptly stood from the bench, ripping yourself from Laito's hands. "What are you talking about? The school janitor will be here any minute to clean and then kick us out so he could lock up the room." You said looking at the clock that was above the chalk board. "I took care of him gorgeous, we have all the time in the world to work out your tensions." Laito said and you just narrowed your eyes. "What do you mean 'work out your tensions'? Are you planning to give me a massage or something?" You asked sassily as Laito walked over to the door and locked it. "Something like that." Laito said removing his fedora. You watched as Laito chuckled and tossed his fedora towards where he had his bag.

You looked away from Laito and nervously drummed your fingers against your skirt clad hip. You were even more nervous now than when your hands were facing the piano. There was no way that Laito would be talking about actually giving you a massage, the thought itself was just ridiculous and with where your mind was currently going you couldn't help but wish there was a chance he would. To say you were attracted to the redhead was an understatement, the fact he could play the piano so skillfully made you curious as to what else those fingers could do. But it was just curiosity.

But little did you know that he was just as attracted to you- if not more. You may not have known it but Laito noticed you long before volunteering to be you tutor. In fact what was first a peak of interest quickly turned into Laito's dirtiest fantasies. He wanted so badly to kiss you and touch you. Maybe caress your body as you panted beneath him in a state of ecstasy as he thrusts into you repeatedly. You head tossed back giving him easy access to your neck and when he finally couldn't stop himself he-

"Laito?"

Laito was snapped out of his little daydream and back into the reality of you being fully clothed and unaware of his feelings. He looked over to where you stood looking confused and nervous and it absolutely drove him wild. Laito had no control over himself as he teleported in front of you, causing you jump back in surprise.

"L-Laito! How did y-you-" Your stuttering was cut off by Laito who picked you up and slammed you onto the piano you had previously been playing. Your eyes widen in shock as you feel Laito's hands wrap tightly around your own and his heavy-uneven breathing against your neck. You shudder in surprise as you feel his warm lips brush up against the flesh of your neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his path.

You had no clue as to what to say or how to react so you just remain quiet. Hell was this even happening right now? Sure Laito has a history but you still need to remember that me may have a certain type. Maybe, just maybe, that type was you.

Your face heats up as you feel a warm, wet sensation trail up your neck and stop at the base of your ear. Laito begins to nibble on your earlobe, echoing erotic pants and groans into your ear as causing your face to heat up even more. Laito was pressing himself closer and closer to your body until you could finally feel the bulge in his dress pants against your leg. You moan slightly as Laito licks the shell of your ear, pausing slightly before pricking it with his fang. You moan once again as you feel Laito lick over where he bit and kiss it as to say he was sorry.

Suddenly, Laito lifts his head and hold your chin between his thumb and index finger. "You... You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this." He whispered as he stared into your eyes. By now you've notice his set of fangs but could care less as he begins to kiss you passionately. Sucking aggressively at your bottom lip, pricking it with his fangs before swiping his tongue across it as to beg desperately for permission to get past your lips. You gave in without any thought, his tongue quickly gaining dominance over your mouth as he slid it along your own.

Laito's hands release your own and begin to travel up and down your body, pausing from time to time to squeeze your hips as he begins to grind into you causing you both to moan. You finally allow yourself to fully give into him as you thread your fingers through his red hair and pull his closer as to deepen the kiss.

Though you whine as he pulls away in order to sit you up and remove your uniform jacket. Laito tossed the article of clothing somewhere in the room before returning to your kiss, his hands once again traveling up and down your body. You moan louder as you feel one of his hands squeeze your breast causing him to pull away slightly and grin down at you.

"Are you enjoying this beautiful?" He cooed seductively as he once again squeezed your breast. All you can manage is a weak 'Yes' and a nod in response to his question, but that was all he needed. You can only watch as Laito begins to unbutton your blouse, his hands moving so quickly you know he's done this before.

And that makes you nervous.

Laito Sakamaki had a record and with how he seems to know what he's doing you don't doubt your suspicions. These touches were enough to make your head spin, just imagine him with another female student or teacher? How many before you were there? How many will be after? How high do those numbers go?

"How many women have you slept with?"

The words came out before you had a chance to stop them and you felt Laito freeze. "O-Oh my god! Wait-No, you don't have to answer that, that is none of my business. I-" You fumbled to change to subject, nervously shaking you head as Laito simply smiled down at you. "No it's fine (Name), I guess I've created a bit of a reputation for myself." Laito laughed as he looked down at you. "And to answer your question I don't exactly keep track..." He trailed off looking away for a moment. "But if it means anything I am serious, so very serious, when I tell you that I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted as he reached a hand up to caress your face. "Your gorgeous (Color) eyes, (Color) hair, the way your lips pout whenever you're concentrating on hitting the right notes. So determined to get the notes right you don't even realize you're humming along." He said sliding his thumb over (Name)'s cheek bone. "And that just makes you all the more attractive to me." He said leaning his head down to give you a kiss. You brushed a hand through his hair and kissed him back eagerly. In no time at all your were back to being a hot panting mess sprawled out on a piano with with Laito's mouth and hands working you into submission. His hands pulled your button up shirt apart and he leaned back to look over you. "Your body is so beautiful..." He whispered as he trailed his hand down your abdomen. "Your skin is so soft, so beautifully unmarked..." He mumbled as he started trailing kisses down my neck. "Don't say things like that- It's honestly embarrassing..." You say as you felt his sharp fangs begin to trail up and down your breasts teasingly. "But I'd be lying if I said you were anything less than beautiful..." Laito whispered as he continued to tease you. "I'm far from beautiful..." You mumbled tearing your gaze from him.

Laito stopped his movements completely at your words. How could you think of yourself as anything less than perfect? He thought your were perfect, your beauty was something right out of a fairy tale. No, you were no princess, you were a goddess in his eyes. And he was about to show you just how perfect he thought you were right after he marked you.

"Well, I just want you to know that to me, you're perfect." He said as he finally plunged his fangs into your breast. (Name) squealed at the sudden pain that jolted through her breast and squeezed her eyes shut. His arms wrapped around your back causing your back become arched as to give the male easier access. To this the male plunged his fangs deeper into your breast causing you to cry out in more pain than ecstasy. You could hear Laitos moans as he retracted his fangs and licked up all of the excess blood.

"Your blood is even more delectable than Bitch-chan's~" Laito whispered placing a final kiss on your breast. You ignored Laito's comment as he suddenly pulls you up into a sitting position and proceeds to remove your white button up before unbuttoning and removing his own. "How are you liking your massage (Name)~?" He cooed seductively into your ear as he reached his hand around you back to unhook your bra. The cool breeze on your now exposed breasts was short lived as Laito quickly took one nipple into his mouth and began to massage the other while clutching your bra in his free hand.

Laito threw your bra somewhere in the room to be searched for later before pulling away from your breasts to sit beside you on the piano. You panted as you looked down at Laito who was staring hungrily at your bare upper-half and before you could cover yourself Laito had grabbed your sides and pulled you s you were sitting with your back facing him. He gripped your waist and wasted no time pinching and tugging on your erect nipple, sucking greedily on your neck for minutes at a time before moving to the other side. Laito loved the sounds and movements you made as he sucked on your neck, leaving a trail for hickeys in his path as to show everyone that you now belonged to him and him alone.

But the noises and twitches you were making were beginning to become to much for the young vampire, the pressure in his pants was becoming unbearable as he growing member was being restricted by his uniform pants. You didn't fail to notice his bulge against your bottom with every twitch and moaned out as you felt him thrust up slightly.

You place your hands on his and remove his hands from your breasts and hop down from the piano. Laito was in a fuzzy state of confusion as he watched you turn around and look at him nervously while biting your lip. "Lay back." You place a hand on his toned chest and pushing him back slightly. "I want to try something..." You mumbled as you eyes are drawn to the bulge in his pants. You hear Laito lay back with his legs dangling over the edge of the piano and you step closer shyly. You walk around to where his head was and place a hand on his chest again while you look him in they eye. "I've never done this before so just let me know if you wish for me to stop." You say before leaning down to give Laito another kiss. You pull away and slowly walk back to where you were before. You drag your fingers over the bulge in Laito's pants and jump slightly as he lets out a hiss. "Hah~! (Name) are you sure you want to do this?" He asked propping himself up on an elbow. "I'm positive now lay back down." You said pushing him back onto the piano.

You rub over the bulge a few more times earning a few leaning over and giving it a kiss, enjoying how Laito twitched under your touch. Laito looks down as he feels you begin to fumble with the button of his pants before finally getting it undone and pulling them down to his ankles. I look down at his fallen pants for a moment before finding the courage to look up at him. A tent caused by his erect member was all you were able to look at, you couldn't see it but from the size of the tent he was huge.

You leaned closer to the tent and finally made contact with it. You placed a finger on the tip where you saw the stain of precum and just do a small circle around his tip causing him to hiss again. I giggle as you pull down his boxers and watched as his dick sprung up like a jack in the box. You move automatically taking his shaft into your hand and popping his tip into your mouth licking up the precum. You suck his tip while slowly working your hand up and down his shaft, the sound he made and his movements were enough to know he was enjoying this. You pull your mouth away from his tip and begin licking up and down his shaft to which he hissed in excitement. You continue licking him teasingly, covering his dick in your own saliva before finally taking his into your mouth. You took as much as you could into your mouth and began bobbing your head while you used a hand rub what you couldn't fit in your mouth.

Laito tosses his head back and lets out a husky moan as you continue to pleasure him, his head spinning as he simply moans your name over and over again. But he didn't want to just lay back while you had all of the fun, he wanted to pleasure you in the same way, make you cry out his name in ecstasy and squirm the way you were making him squirm. He needed to hear your moans and cries and he needed to hear them now.

You yelped in surprised as you were suddenly slammed onto the lid of the piano, a look of confusion adorned your features as you watched Laito who was now between your legs smirk at you teasingly. "You're pretty good at that babe~" He said running a finger over your damp panties. "Damn, so wet for me and I haven't even gotten started yet." He said as he continued to tease you through your panties. His other hand caressed your thigh, squeezing it occasionally so he could see your reaction.

Laito leaned down and blew into your core through your panties causing you to feel a small amount of pressure. In no time at all he had removed your panties and spread your legs, exposing your womanhood to him. "Look at this~" Laito chuckled as he inserted a finger into you, causing you to cry out in surprise. As quick as it was in it was out and you watched Laito play with your juices on his finger before he stuck it into his mouth. Laito sucked away your natural lubricant, looking you in the eye the whole time before finally pulling it out of his mouth. "You taste so sweet (Name)-chan." He said dipping his head into your core. "I think I want more." He giggled as he lucked up your womanhood causing you to moan loudly. "Hmm! So sweet~!" He moaned as he inserted a finger into you and began swirling his tongue around your clit causing you to cry out. "L-Laito!" You moan as he started pumping his finger in and out of you. You continue to whisper profanities and moan Laito's name as he continued to finger you.

You cry out as you feel Laito's fingers curl up, your whole body begins to shake, Laito's tongue and fingers make your legs tingle and you can't stop the loud moans that are falling out of your mouth. "Mmm- A-Ahh!" Your moans are louder than before as you feel an overwhelming feeling of tingles rush throughout your body. "D-Don't stop Laito!" You shout as you near your orgasm. You're suddenly hit with an extreme wave of tingles, your whole body shakes and your vision goes blurry for a second as you grab the edge of the piano as though it would help you. Your fluids squirt all over Laito's finger and he wastes no time licking it all up.

"Wow, cumming already and I'm not even inside of you yet." Laito chuckled as he planted one more kiss on your flower. "You really are a virgin~" Laito says as he looks up at you to see your face contorted into a look of pure ecstasy. "I never denied the fact that I was." You say as your chest heaving up and down as you tried to catch your breathe.

Laito licked his lips at the sight before him, his fantasy was finally a reality and he had to admit it was the best experience he's had so far. Her erotic expression caused him to reach down and give himself a few tugs before he finally decided it wasn't what he needed. He didn't need his hand he needed your vagina. He needed to bury himself so deep into you that you would cry out the way you had during your orgasm. He needed to feel your tight virgin pussy squeeze around his dick as he thrusted into you relentlessly until he finally came into you.

"L-Laito please! I need you in me now!"

Laito smirked. "As you wish." He said pushing you so your whole body was on the piano. Laito climbed on and settled himself between your legs and positioned himself at your entrance. Laito rubbed his tip at your entrance so it would go in smoothly before leaning down and giving you another kiss. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked and you nodded. "It may hurt a bit..." He said as he pushed his tip into your entrance. You both let out curses, yours from the new found pain and his in pure ecstasy. Laito had now control over his body as he suddenly slammed the rest of his length into you causing you to yelp in pain. "F-Fuck! (Name) I am so sorry I don-" Laito was cut off by you pulling his in for a kiss and bucking her hips slightly as if to say go.

Laito moved his lips cautiously, afraid to hurt you again before finding a slow and steady rhythm to stay at. Your vagina was a tight as he thought it would feel and he tossed his head back and let out a groan as he continued to thrust into you. He leaned his head and bit into your neck, intertwining his fingers with yours as his thrusts started to pick up the pace. "F-Fucking hell (Name)! You feel so goddamn good!" Laito growled as he licked up your blood. "L-Laito!" You scream digging your nails into his back as he picked up the pace even more. "Hah-! Moan for me baby! Moan my name!" Laito said now pounding into your relentlessly causing the whole piano to shake.

"Laito..."

"Come on (Name) louder!"

"Laito!"

"Scream for me baby!"

"Oh god Laito!!!" You creamed as you felt your second orgasm hit you even more harshly than the first. Your orgasm triggered Laito's own orgasm and after a few more thrusts Laito forced himself to pull out and came on the piano lid. He didn't want to impregnate you, at least not so soon. Laito looked up at you to see you were exhausted. Eyes half lidded and still twitching from your orgasm. "You're mine (Name). You have been since the day I first laid my eyes on you and you will always be." Laito said planting a kiss on your hip. You nodded and watched as Laito made his way around the room, picking up your articles of forgotten clothing and school book bags before he walked back to where you laid. "You'll be staying with me tonight, I'll have a maid wash your uniform." Laito said as you shook your head. "I can't Laito, my mother will have a fit." You said as he placed a hand on your head. In the blink of an eyes you went from laying on a piano in the music room at Ryoutei Academy to lying cozily on a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Text your mom and tell her you're going to be staying at a friends house and the join me in the shower." Laito winked as he walked to the bathroom that was attached to what you assumed was his room. You looked down at your phone and shrugged as you decided one white lie wouldn't kill your mother.

"Oh~ And prepare yourself for round two."

But you on the other hand might just die of exhaustion...


End file.
